Veneno en la Sangre Parte 2
by Goldman200
Summary: La investigación de los titanes acerca de Slade y el misterioso Viktor Zkarkov. Dejen reviews, por favor. Parte 2 completa
1. El aliado de Slade

Era un día normal. La gente trabajaba, los vehículos se atascaban en las autopistas, las personas que iban por las calles pasaban empujando y hablando a los gritos por sus celulares.

Pero en lo más profundo de la ciudad se respiraba una especie de tensión. Luego de unos terribles asesinatos, los habitantes estaban asustados y veían a todos como enemigos.

Lo más preocupante era que el asesino no había sido capturado, ni identificado.

Cyborg estaba en la computadora observando mapas de la ciudad y pensando si el asesino sería un contacto de algún criminal local o alguien de afuera.

En eso ingresó Robin seguido de Raven.

-¿Estás buscando alguna pista?-Preguntó el líder.

-Sí, pero no hay nada en los alrededores. Lo único...-Pero fue interrumpido por un zumbido que indicaba que una comunicación sospechosa acababa de ser interceptada.

-¡Rápido!. ¡Que no se pierda!-Exclamó Robin mientras Cyborg trataba de evadir la seguridad de esa llamada para que el satélite siga captando el mensaje.

En eso se empezó a reproducir la conversación como si hubiera sido grabada. Lo primero que Robin reconoció fue la voz de Slade:

-Escuche Doctor. Las cosas están bajo control. El que cometió los asesinatos no parece estar en la ciudad, así que puedes venir. En mi cuartel hay bastante seguridad, como para que podamos trabajar.-

-Si, si, señor. Pero quiero que mi seguridad esté garantizada. No voy a arriesgarme.-

-No se preocupe. Lo único que podría interrumpirnos sería un ataque de los Titanes, pero después de todo ellos no se arriesgarían si supieran...-

-¿Esta línea es segura?-

-Si, Viktor.-

-Bien. Voy a ir en unas horas.-

Ahí se cortó. Robin se quedó pensativo. Cyborg y Raven intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

-¿Slade trajo a alguien de afuera?-Se preguntó Robin en voz alta.-¿Para qué sería?-

-No parece ser un mercenario o algo parecido. Le dijo "Doctor", y su voz me pareció la de un viejo.-Dijo Cyborg.

-¿Puedo revisar los archivos?. Quiero ver si tenemos algo sobre este Dr. Viktor.-Dijo Raven.

Robin asintió y su compañera se retiró. Cyborg volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Deberíamos llamar a Starfire y Chico Bestia.-

-Si. Ya estoy en eso.-Contestó Robin sacando su comunicador.

Minutos después sus compañeros estaban en la sala y eran puestos al corriente de los hechos.

-¿Viktor?-Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-No sabemos quién es. Pero está aliado con Slade.-Dijo Robin.

Starfire parecía preocupada. Cyborg seguía trabajando con la computadora esperando interceptar otra comunicación, pero no pasó nada.

Mientras todos hablaban sobre eso, Raven llegó y anunció que encontró algo, pero era demasiado pequeño:

-Su nombre figuraba en un párrafo de uno de nuestros archivos. Dice que trabajó con el Profesor Chang hace unos doce años.-Informó Raven.

-¿Decía su nombre completo?-Quiso saber Robin.

-Dr. Viktor Zkarkov.-Respondió la joven.

-¡En mi vida escuché ese nombre!-Exclamó Chico Bestia.-No sé quién es.-

-Ahora por lo menos tenemos el nombre completo. Cyborg, quiero que lo busques en la base de datos sobre criminales de todo el mundo.-Ordenó Robin.

Cyborg hizo un gesto afirmativo y comenzó a buscar. Raven fue a su lado a ver qué encontraba, porque de alguna forma le resultaba interesante.

-¿Nosotros que hacemos?-Preguntó Starfire.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada. Mejor esperemos los resultados.-Contestó el líder.

Robin, Starfire y Chico Bestia se sentaron en el sofá y estuvieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que estaba pasando. Primero un asesino, luego un aliado de Slade... ¿acaso se preparaban para atacar la Torre?. Eso se preguntó Robin una y otra vez.

Varios minutos después, Cyborg se acercó a los tres. En sus manos llevaba unos papeles:

-Lo encontré. No fue fácil, este tipo es habilidoso para esconderse.-Dijo el titán.

Robin tomó las hojas y las puso de modo que todos puedan leer.

Había una foto de un individuo con poco cabello canoso, unas marcas en la cara, ojos oscuros y una nariz que parecía estar torcida.

El informe decía:

_Dr. Viktor Zkarkov._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 17/04/1944._

_Especialidades: Experimentos con seres vivos, torturas y autopsias._

_El Dr. Viktor Zkarkov nació en algún país de Europa del Este, probablemente Ucrania o Rumania. Hijo de un coronel soviético y una campesina._

_En su infancia asistió a los mejores colegios, y luego continuó sus estudios en unas universidades de Francia e Italia. Destacó en anatomía humana, virología y anatomía patológica._

_En 1974 se unió al Dr. John White, al Profesor Vladimir Kerstrogor, al Dr. Heinrich Dönitz y al Profesor Robert Johnson para realizar investigaciones ilegales con seres humanos._

_Fueron descubiertos pero ninguno quedó preso. El Dr. Zkarkov aprendió muchas cosas de sus compañeros y las puso en práctica en Francia, experimentando a las personas con deformidades en un laboratorio clandestino._

_Después de ser descubierto, estuvo preso dos años hasta que fue liberado. En 1986 viajó a América y entró a trabajar con importantes criminales, pero siempre enfocado a la práctica de cirugías, autopsias y torturas._

_Desde 1995 no se tienen noticias suyas. Se dice que está trabajando en Rusia dentro de laboratorios ocultos._

Robin le devolvió las hojas a Cyborg. "Conque es un científico..." pensó Robin.

-¿Para qué necesita Slade a un tipo así?-Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-No sabemos, pero aquí dice que aprendió muchas cosas de los otros. No dice qué cosas.-Observó Robin.

-Seguramente algo relacionado con lo que hace. Fíjate que tampoco detallan cómo eran sus experimentos.-Dijo Chico Bestia.

Robin se quejó de la escasa información que daba la base de datos. Hasta decían que posiblemente estaba en Rusia cuando acababan de interceptar una conversación que lo ubicaba en la mismísima ciudad.

-¿Vamos a atacar el cuartel de Slade?-Preguntó Chico Bestia luego de unos minutos.

-No. Debe estar repleto de defensas. Mañana podemos ir, pero haremos un plan.-Contestó Robin.

-¿Y no podríamos llamar a la Torre Este?-Preguntó Starfire.

-Mañana.-

Robin se fue a su cuarto de investigaciones para tratar de pensar.

Los otros se quedaron en la sala. De pronto Cyborg se puso de pie y fue a tratar de establecer contacto con la Torre Este.

Pasaron dos horas y no se lograba la comunicación.

-Deben haber apagado o desconectado su computadora.-Pensó Cyborg.

-No creo.-Se opuso Raven.-Seguro están holgazaneando como siempre y no contestan.-

El resto del día pasó lentamente mientras buscaban en la base de datos información sobre los otros que trabajaron con Viktor, pero no había demasiado. Así hasta la noche que decidieron irse a dormir.

El primero en levantarse a la mañana siguiente fue Robin. Estuvo en la sala caminando de un lado a otro esperando que los demás se levantasen. Uno por uno fueron entrando en la sala, saludando y dirigiéndose a tomar el desayuno.

Cuando terminaron, Robin expuso su plan:

-Vamos a llamar a la Torre Este...-

-Ya lo intenté. No responden.-Interrumpió Cyborg con restos de pan en la boca.

-No importa. Lo intentarás de nuevo. Bueno, cuando estemos todos vamos a dirigirnos al cuartel de Slade para ver qué está pasando. No intentemos desbaratar nada, porque no sabemos qué nos espera.-

Todos hicieron gestos afirmativos y Cyborg se fue a intentar llamar a la otra Torre.

Eran las once de la mañana. Estaban todos preparados, y en eso Cyborg regresó diciendo que nadie contesta. Ya se estaba poniendo sospechoso.

-No importa. Iremos nosotros.-Declaró Robin.

Los cinco estuvieron avanzando por la ciudad. El cielo estaba de color gris y había un frío viento arrastrando basura por las calles.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona con escombros donde se encontraba un pequeño edificio con paredes de hormigón.

Se desplazaban cuidadosamente, pero no parecía haber nadie en los alrededores. Con la aprobación de Robin, Cyborg y Raven avanzaron primero hasta las puertas y entraron.

El interior estaba frío y oscuro. Unos tubos fluorescentes colgaban del techo y otros estaban en sus sitios. Cyborg encendió la linterna de su hombro y buscó algún interruptor.

En cuanto lo vio, lo accionó y hubo algo más de luz.

Los demás titanes se acercaron y juntos empezaron a explorar. No había absolutamente nadie.

-Slade no es tonto. Debe haber cambiado la ubicación de su cuartel por seguridad.-Dijo Robin.

Por las dudas investigaron el piso inferior pero no había nada más que objetos oxidados y polvorientos.

-Vámonos. Intentemos verificar algo en la Torre.-Les dijo Robin con una gran frustración.

Minutos después regresaron a la Torre. Estuvieron buscando intensamente en los archivos de la Academia Hive, por si algún alumno habría contactado con Viktor, o si había ayudado al Hermano Sangre en algún momento. Pero no había nada.

Pasaron dos días. Y habían transcurrido veinte minutos de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la alarma de la computadora empezó a sonar...

Continuará


	2. Momentos antes de la acción

Cyborg se acercó a la computadora que hacía un ruido alarmante. Esta vez la alerta era sobre una tienda de armas que estaba siendo asaltada.

-Robin... tenemos un robo.-Dijo Cyborg con desgano.

-¿No puede ir la policía?-Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Vamos a ocuparnos nosotros. Cualquier actividad criminal puede estar relacionada con Slade.-Intervino Robin.

El líder los reunió a todos y les dijo que sería algo rápido. La idea era, en lo posible, interrogar a los asaltantes antes de que la policía se los llevara.

En poco más de cinco minutos, ya estaban llegando a la tienda. Iban volando. Chico Bestia llevando a Cyborg y Star a Robin.

Vieron que alrededor del local había vehículos de la policía y varios oficiales a cubierto.

El que parecía estar a cargo hablaba con un megáfono, exigiéndoles a los criminales que se rindan.

Los titanes descendieron a su lado y Robin comenzó a ocuparse de la situación:

-Nosotros vamos a ocuparnos. Ustedes encárguense de que los civiles no sufran daños.-Dijo Robin.

-De acuerdo, pero aún hay un inocente dentro de la tienda: El dueño.-

-Lo sacaremos. Ahora... ¡vamos!-

Cyborg avanzó primero. Las puertas de la tienda estaban destrozadas y abiertas de par en par. Las ventanas ya no tenían vidrios y en el interior había un silencio inquietante. De pronto se escuchó un grito:

-¡CARL!-

A eso, Cyborg entró corriendo acompañado de Chico Bestia.

Los demás titanes estaban buscando entradas alternativas: Starfire acababa de hacer un hueco en el techo, y Raven con el líder ingresaron por una puerta trasera.

Mientras tanto, Cyborg y su compañero estaban a escasos metros de un tipo que vestía un traje de camuflaje urbano y estaba armado con una pistola.

El sujeto corrió hasta un mostrador y se lanzó detrás. Antes de que los otros se pudieran aproximar, una granada de humo voló por el aire y cayó en el centro de la habitación.

Era prácticamente imposible distinguir algo. Cyborg escuchó disparos y un grito que pareció ser de Chico Bestia.

Sumamente nervioso, el titán se alejó hasta una pared y disparó su cañón contra el techo para que se vaya el humo.

El criminal estaba recargando su arma cuando de pronto un pedazo del techo se derrumbó a su lado. Alzó la vista y vio a Starfire.

Sin dudarlo disparó contra la alienígena que esquivó rápidamente y desapareció de su campo de visión.

Por otro lado, Cyborg llegó hasta Chico Bestia y vio que tenía un tiro en el hombro. De la herida salía sangre y una sustancia extraña de color azul oscuro.

Entonces el miedo se apoderó de Cyborg y comenzó a arrastrar a su amigo pensando con qué demonios le habían disparado.

En eso, una puerta se abrió y Raven entró cubriéndose a ella y Robin con el escudo telequinético. Dos disparos dieron en ese escudo y no consiguieron atravesarlo.

Starfire volvió a aparecer por el agujero del techo y, en un rápido movimiento, dejó al delincuente sin su arma.

Robin aprovechó la ocasión y lo tomó de los brazos, lo llevó hasta el mostrador y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Mientras Robin y Starfire iban con el criminal capturado hacia la policía, Raven se acercó a Cyborg que tenía a Chico Bestia herido.

-¿Dónde le dieron?-Preguntó Raven.

-En el hombro... pero no es... no sé qué es...-Contestó Cyborg y le señaló la sustancia azul que salía de la herida.

La expresión de Raven cambió de desinterés a preocupación.

-Antes de que uses tus poderes curativos... hay que sacarle la bala.-Observó Cyborg.

-Ya sé, no necesito que me lo digas.-Contestó Raven.

Chico Bestia estaba inconsciente, y parecía sumamente frágil como si sus huesos fueran débiles.

Robin regresó y miró a sus compañeros. Notó la preocupación en ellos y les ordenó regresar a la Torre inmediatamente.

Segundos después una puerta se abrió bruscamente y apareció un tipo gordo con una remera de Anthrax.

-Soy el dueño... estaba escondido.-Dijo al ver que Robin se preparaba para atacar.

-Ah, si. La policía está afuera.-

-Espero que hayan capturado a esos desgraciados.-Dijo el individuo pasando a su lado.

Inmediatamente Robin se percató de eso. Se dio vuelta y se acercó al dueño que se alejaba hacia los oficiales.

-¿Dijo usted, "desgraciados"?-

-Si.-Contestó el tipo y puso una expresión que claramente reflejaba que pensaba que estaba tomándole el pelo.

-¿Cuántos eran?-

-Dos.-Fue la respuesta.

Robin dejó que el otro siguiera su camino y avanzó hasta Starfire que se encontraba cerca de un patrullero.

-¿Los otros ya se fueron?-Preguntó el líder.

La joven hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Tenemos algo... importante. Eran dos asaltantes.-

Starfire lo miró extrañada:

-Nosotros vimos a uno.-

-Sí. ¿Y el otro?-Dijo Robin.

-Se puede haber escapado...-Dijo Starfire intentando hacer que Robin olvidara eso, porque siempre se obsesionaba con las más pequeñas pistas.

-Alguien se nos adelantó.-Afirmó el líder.

-¿En qué momento?-Preguntó Star.

-Antes de que llegáramos. Quizás al otro lo atraparon antes de que llegara a la tienda. Y estoy seguro de que sólo pudieron ser dos personas: Slade o ese asesino que hace un tiempo que no actúa.-Expuso Robin.

Antes de que Star pueda responder, le dijo que vayan a la Torre en ese mismo momento sin perder tiempo. Ella obedeció.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre, Cyborg y Raven estaban más que confundidos.

Chico Bestia estaba en una camilla. Ya le habían quitado la bala, y por más que Raven trató de curar la herida no pudo.

-Realmente no lo entiendo.-Dijo la joven luego de intentarlo una cuarta vez.

-Debe ser esto.-Dijo Cyborg mostrándole la bala que sostenía con unas pinzas.

-Examínala. Hay que saber qué es esa cosa azul.-Le dijo Raven.

Cyborg se fue hacia el laboratorio para hacer los análisis y Raven se sentó en una silla que había al lado del herido.

Momentos después, Robin y Starfire entraron en la enfermería.

-Le dispararon con algo extraño a Chico Bestia. No puedo curarlo.-Explicó Raven poniéndose de pie.

-¿Dónde está Cyborg?-Preguntó Robin.

-Analizando los componentes de la bala.-Respondió Raven.

Justo cuando Robin estaba por decir que faltaba un delincuente, Chico Bestia abrió lentamente los ojos. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando trató de moverse.

-Chico Bestia. Estás a salvo.-Dijo Starfire sonriéndole.

-Parece que estuviera enfermo.-Observó Raven al ver que Chico Bestia apenas podía moverse.

Cada vez que hacía un pequeño movimiento lo acompañaba una mueca de dolor.

-No... puedo... transformarme...-Dijo Chico Bestia con un hilo de voz.

Todos se alarmaron bastante cuando dijo eso.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Robin que no podía creerlo.

-Ya lo dijo, no lo hagas hablar más.-Contestó Starfire.

-Pero entonces...-Dijo Robin y salió de la enfermería para buscar a Cyborg.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron observando a Chico Bestia y la herida que no podían curar. Por lo menos había dejado de sangrar.

Robin y Cyborg volvieron sin buenas noticias.

-No sé qué es. Es un producto químico, pero la máquina no lo identifica y yo tampoco.-Informó Cyborg.

-Así que deduzco que ese tipo era un enviado de Slade y el asunto de la tienda fue una trampa.-Dijo Robin.

Los demás asintieron. Empezaban a pensar en que Slade tenía armas desconocidas gracias a ese científico. Comprendían el peligro que representaba...

-No sabemos si esto será permanente...-Dijo Cyborg preocupado.

-Esperemos que no.-

Se quedaron varios minutos cerca del herido, hasta que comenzó a hablar con normalidad:

-Siento como si... me acabaran de sacar algo que me obstruía las venas.-

Los demás, que estaban todos desconcentrados, se volvieron rápidamente.

-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó Starfire.

-La forma de comprobarlo es ésta.-Dijo Raven adelantándose y usando sus poderes curativos sobre la herida.

Sorprendentemente, la herida se sanó perfectamente. Algo de la sustancia desconocida había quedado sobre la piel del joven que se limpió asqueado.

-¿Qué era eso?-Preguntó el Chico Bestia.

-No sabemos, pero realmente nos preocupó. Bastante.-Respondió Robin.

-Cuando estabas herido dijiste que no podías transformarte. Inténtalo.-Dijo Raven.

El joven se convirtó en diversos insectos y animales pequeños sin problemas. Esa sustancia extraña no era permanente.

-¿Cuánto habrá durado?-Preguntó Cyborg.

-¿Una hora?. ¿Una hora y algunos minutos?-Respondió Robin.

-Aproximadamente.-Corroboró Starfire.

En eso, Robin decidió que iría inmediatamente a la comisaría para hablar con el detenido.

-Ustedes quédense aquí. Si averiguan algo háganmelo saber cuando llegue.-

El líder salió y trató de llegar lo más rápidamente posible a la estación de policía. Luego de recorrer unas calles, llegó hasta el lugar.

Entró en el iluminado vestíbulo y habló con el oficial que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Necesito ver al detenido por asaltar la tienda de armas.-

-No sé... por ser tú te lo permito.-Dijo y le indicó una puerta.-Es la celda cinco.-

Robin atravesó esa puerta y bajó las escaleras. Abajo hacía frío y había tres guardias.

A cada lado se encontraban celdas con capacidad para dos personas cada una.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó un guardia corpulento y con bigote.

-Necesito hablar con el de la celda cinco.-Respondió Robin.

Lo dejaron pasar y caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el criminal. Sus pasos resonaban en la habitación y muchos delincuentes alzaban su mirada.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te mataré!-Le gritó un preso.

Robin lo ignoró y llegó a su destino. Saludó al que estaba dentro y éste no devolvió el saludo.

-¿Quién te envió?-Preguntó Robin.

-Nadie.-Contestó el otro.

-¿Dónde estaba tu compañero?-

-No sé. Y no te diré quién es.-Respondió amenazante.

-Si no me respondes nada, será peor. Vendrán los interrogadores policiales y ellos tienen... otros métodos.-

-No me importa. No sabrán nada.-

Al ver que era imposible sacarle algo, decidió irse y volver a la Torre.

Al llegar les informó que el detenido no quiso hablar por las buenas. Así, Robin se comunicó con el jefe de policía y le dijo que emplee a los mejores hombres para interrogar al criminal capturado por el asalto a la tienda sobre su cómplice y quién lo envía.

Esperaron los resultados, pero nada llegaba. Al tercer día lo único que llegó fue una noticia escalofriante: "El detenido se suicidó en su celda. Se clavó un objeto filoso en el cuello." pero Robin pensó otra cosa.

-Alguien lo debe haber hecho. Y tuvo el silencio de todos los demás delincuentes presentes.-Pensó Robin en voz alta.

-Y seguí analizando esa sustancia, pero no sé qué es. Debe ser algo nuevo... no sé.-Dijo Cyborg.

Robin cada vez estaba más desanimado...

Pasaron varios días. Robin analizó mapas, archivos... incluso buscó por el nombre que el delincuente había gritado cuando ellos llegaban.

Era increíble que no hubiera nada. Robin empezó a pensar que la base de datos era una basura.

Un día estaban los cinco en la sala pensando qué hacer, cuando de pronto la computadora comenzó a emitir un sonido que ya sabían qué significaba.

Cyborg se abalanzó sobre la máquina y empezó a trabajar. Era una llamada.

Comenzó a reproducirse:

-Slade... o Viktor.-Dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó la voz de Slade.

-No importa quién soy. Ustedes dos van a caer. Sé donde se esconden, y espero que estén preparados. Yo maté a mucha gente, incluso acabé con cinco jóvenes de una Torre al Este de aquí. Y sabes que te estoy buscando.-

-No sé quién serás, pero alardeas demasiado. Por tu seguridad te recomiendo que no te acerques.-

Se cortó la comunicación. Estaban paralizados ante lo que dijo ese sujeto. La Torre Este... Aqualad... Speedy...

-Venía desde un teléfono móvil, iba hacia un depósito de las afueras. En esa zona todo es para la construcción de edificios.-Dijo Cyborg.

Robin no sabía qué decir. De pronto decidió lo que harían:

-Starfire, quiero que pidas ayuda. Llama a quién se te ocurra.-

Starfire asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

-Chico Bestia, quiero que vayas a ese lugar pero para observar. Comprueba la zona y que no te vean. Necesitamos saber dónde vamos a luchar.-

El joven hizo un gesto afirmativo y se retiró.

-Raven, vas a escribirle unas notas para los que vengan. Dales todos los detalles y luego dales la dirección de ese edificio viejo donde guardamos unas carpetas. Servirá para que se deshaga de posibles espías que estén puedan hacerle un seguimiento. Debemos desconfiar de todos los ajenos a esto.-

-Entendido.-Dijo Raven y fue a donde estaba Starfire.

-Y tú, Cyborg, te quedarás atento a cualquier cosa en la computadora.-

Entonces Robin empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en todo. Era una misión muy peligrosa.

Minutos después regresaron Raven y Starfire.

-Llamé a Argent, ella podrá ayudarnos.-Dijo Starfire.

-Bien... si fueran muchos llamarían la atención.-Aprobó Robin.

Pasó más tiempo. Robin intentó llamar a Chico Bestia pero no respondía.

-No podemos esperar más...-Dijo Robin.

-¿Crees que lo han capturado?-Preguntó Starfire.

-Sí. Así que vamos, no hay que perder tiempo.-Dijo el líder.

Antes de salir, Raven escribió otra nota lo más rápido que pudo y la dejó junto a la otra.

Apagaron las luces y salieron hacia el depósito de materiales... o laboratorio...

Continuará en la Parte 3.


End file.
